El primer baile
by Ale-chan96
Summary: Ellas ya tuvieron su primer beso... ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad para bailar por primera ves juntas? Esto acontece despues del capitulo 258 porfavor los comentarios son muy apreciados :


**A/N: ¡Bueno! aqui con un nuevo fic pero de un capitulo nomas xD espero les guste es de konosetsu que hace tiempo que no escribia un fic de ellas :). Gracias Morlin! y este fic va dedicado para (caza) o katia-chan xD espero te guste y lo disfrutes! Disfruten todos los fans de Konosetsu!**

* * *

><p><strong>Renuncia: Negima no es mio todo es de Akamatsu.<strong>

**Capitulo 1: "El primer baile"**

Era algo como salido de un sueño.

Un gran salón de baile, iluminado de tal manera que bien podría ser la luz del día. Contrastando maravillosamente con la noche completamente negra y estrellada que se alcanzaba a ver a través de las ventanas.

Con hermosa música de fondo, estableciendo un ambiente romántico para las parejas que lenta y rítmicamente se movían a través de la pista de baile.

Las mujeres llevaban hermosos vestidos de noche y los hombres trajes elegantes con corbatas que los hacían ver muy atractivos.

En pocas palabras, este era el sueño de cualquier adolescente. Al menos, Konoe Konoka, heredera de la familia Konoe y curandera del grupo conocido como Ala Alba, observó, parecía que todos sus compañeros habían querido ir al evento social que había organizado el gobernador. Y para ser honestos ella hubiese mentido si decía que no tenía pensamientos similares sobre ese suceso. Claro, todo el grupo Ala Alba tenía la misión de volver a casa y enfrentarse con un sinfín de oponentes peligrosos en su camino. Pero no había ninguna razón por la cual no pudiesen actuar como chicas normales de secundaria sólo por esta noche.

Por cierto para la mayoría de las chicas de la 3-A su sueño hubiese sido prefecto sin tuvieran cada una un acompañante atractivo a su lado para llevarles su bebida, complementar su vestuario, y sobre todo, bailar con ellas.

Konoka rió suavemente mientras observaba a varias de sus compañeras de clase observar la pista de baile. Nodoka, Chachamaru, Ako, Makie, Ku-Fei, Sayo y Yue todas observando fijamente a Negi en su forma adulta ¡SUPER MEGAATRACTIVO!, bailaba con Asuna y para colmo, los dos lucían como la pareja más adecuada en toda la pista de baile. La atractiva maga, próxima heredera de la familia Konoe era la única que no tenía mucho problema cuando de una pareja se trataba, ya que a diferencia de sus compañeras de clase que intentaban hacer pareja con sus propias compañeras de habitación, ella tenía a su "Secchan".

Una sonrisa triunfal se formó en su rostro, cuando pensó que ella tenía mucho más suerte que las demás chicas de la clase 3-A cuando se trataba de encontrar a una pareja adecuada para este baile. Se dio la vuelta para observar a su atractiva guardaespaldas que se encontraba al otro lado del salón de baile, con una copa en cada mano.

Por supuesto, la cita de Konoka era nada más y nada menos que una chica en lugar de un chico. Sin embargo, eso era lo que menos importaba, ya que las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear violentamente en su estómago.

Vestida con traje a rayas blancas, color azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, además de que dejó su cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros , Setsuna Sakurazaki, mitad demonio, experta en el estilo de combate "Shinmeiryuu", perteneciente al grupo de futuros héroes "Ala Alba" y protectora personal de Konoka, se acercaba hacia la castaña. La joven maga se quedó mirando a su amiga de la infancia, mientras que dejaba ir un suspiro profundo admirando su apariencia.

Konoka literalmente se comía a Setsuna con los ojos, aunque en realidad eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Pareciese que todas las chicas del baile iban tras Negi y Kotarou pero no era así. Porque a la mitad del camino hacia su destino, una chica se le acercó a la mitad demonio, con una expresión de esperanza y nerviosismo en su rostro.

La joven tenía el cabello rubio, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, rasgos felinos y llevaba un hermoso vestido en color verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una punzada de celos golpeando su pecho, Konoka a regañadientes tuvo que admitir que esa chica era verdaderamente linda.

La castaña vio como esa chica desconocida comenzó a entablar una conversación con Setsuna, aunque no escuchaba nada de lo que decían, era bastante obvio lo que estaba sucediendo. La rubia hizo un gesto hacia la pista de baile e inclinó la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo y suplica, en ese momento tanto ella como Setsuna se sonrojaron notablemente. Seguidamente la espadachín comenzó a buscar por todas partes con una expresión desesperada, tratando de encontrar a alguien que la saque de esa situación tan complicada en la que se encontraba sin que lo hiciera por ella misma.

Konoka sentía una mezcla de agradecimiento por la timidez característica de su "Secchan" e irritación por la otra chica que seguía tratando de invitar a Setsuna a bailar. La castaña nunca había bailado con su guardaespaldas personal y no iba a permitir que esa chica tuviera ese privilegio antes que ella.

Sin embargo, no había ninguna razón por la cual preocuparse, ya que su guardián no aceptó la invitación con sumo tacto y se alejó rápidamente.

Konoka sintió un poco de pena por la rubia, que se quedó detrás de Setsuna con una mirada de desilusión antes de marcharse, pero a diferencia de ella, la castaña se mostró bastante satisfecha con los resultados.

Se dirigió hacia la chica mitad demonio para poner distancia entre ellas rápidamente y así evitar a los miembros más ruidosos de su clase o a cualquier otra chica que quisiera bailar con Setsuna. Casi de inmediato Konoka se alisó el su vestido en color rosado ya que no estaba dispuesta a perder contra una chica que ni su nombre conocemos.

"Secchan, ¿estás bien? Te ves nerviosa." La futura heredera Konoe preguntó con voz extrañamente inocente mientras ambas caminaban a lo largo de una gran mesa buffet. Las burlas que la princesa le jugaba a su guardaespaldas era muy divertido y algo con lo que la espadachín tendría que vivir el resto de su vida o al menos hasta que fuese honesta con sus propios sentimientos.

"Oh no es nada Ojou-sa… emm Kono-chan. Aquí esta su bebida." La sonrisa de Konoka creció al doble al escuchar que su viejo apodo venia de su mejor amiga de la infancia. Aunque eso no fue suficiente para salir bien de la situación y sin ningún tipo de pregunta por parte de la joven maga.

"Gracias Secchan" La curandera murmuró mientras tomaba la copa. Bebió un poco de su contenido, esperando unos cuantos minutos para que Setsuna sintiera la falsa sensación de protección para después continuar su asalto.

"Así que ¿No te sucedió nada mientras servías las bebidas y las traías hacia aquí?" preguntó con un tono perfectamente dulce e inocente en la voz.

La espadachín ingirió rápidamente su bebida. Reconocía la voz juguetona de su Ojou-sama en cualquier lugar. Con mucha rapidez la chica mitad demonio meditó sus opciones que tenia, sin embargo decidió que decirle la verdad a la castaña era probablemente la mejor opción en esos momentos.

"Ehm, bueno." El rubor volvió a las mejillas de la espadachín para la diversión de Konoka. "Una chica se acercó a mí y ehm…" sus ojos de movían por toda la gran sala de baile al mismo tiempo que la castaña se acercaba mas y mas a su guardaespaldas "Y pues tuve algo de suerte ya que me preguntó si quería bailar o algo así." Setsuna se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que la joven princesa se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su cara.

"Nee, Secchan." Susurró Konoka fingiendo molestia en su voz. "Yo no sabía que eras tan buena con las chicas. En ese caso… ¿Debería estar celosa?"La espadachín se sentía entre la espada y la pared literalmente, debido a la encantadora sonrisa de su pareja, pero la idea de que su preciosa Ojou-sama estuviera molesta con ella, la hacía sentir más nerviosa de lo normal.

"¡¿Q-qué? ¡Y-yo me negué….! ¡Ella y yo no… E-estaba muy ocupada sirviéndole a usted su bebida." Terminó su explicación con notorio nerviosismo y un gran sonrojo en todo su cuerpo, además que repentinamente su garganta quedó completamente seca.

Siendo una persona benevolente, Konoka decidió perdonar a su tutor. "Está bien Secchan. Te creo, pero no quitaré mis ojos de ti." Viendo fijamente a la espadachín, la curandera pudo jurar que escuchó un gran suspiro de alivio proveniente de su mejor amiga que fue seguido por algunos murmullos que vagamente decían: _"No me importaría en absoluto."_

Apoyada en la mesa, los ojos de la joven maga jugueteaban por las instalaciones del lugar mientras disfrutaba de cómo los ojos de Setsuna se movían atravéz de su cuerpo. Los sentimientos de la chica mitad demonio, eran bastante obvios para cualquier persona que la viera interactuando con Konoka. Solo ella era una especie de persona que no se daba cuenta de ello.

"_Hmm, debo borrar esos pensamientos." _La curandera pensó para sí misma. _"Solo está un poco confundida y lo niega, porque no se siente digna de… mi."_ Una mirada de humildad se apoderó de la cara de Konoka como sus reflexiones internas continuaron. _"Piensas demasiado en mi Secchan. Yo solo soy una chica como cualquier otra, excepto que… realmente me gustas. Probablemente de la misma manera que yo te gusto. Incluso mas." _ Suspiró por la complejidad de su relación con la chica de pelo azabache a su lado.

Empujó a un lado esos sentimientos negativos con la ayuda de pensamientos más felices. _ "Pero yo soy muy paciente Secchan."_ Su mente estaba hecha un verdadero revoltijo, al mismo tiempo que recordaba como su relación había crecido en los últimos meses. Cuando formaron un pactio juntas, las mejillas de Konoka ganaron rápidamente un tono rojo intenso al recordar el sabor de los labios de Setsuna, que era sin duda lo más destacado, aunque esa fue la única vez que la espadachín mostró un poco de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la princesa.

Después de de haber puesto todos sus pensamientos en su lugar, la castaña se animó y le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante a su guardaespaldas, haciendo que ésta de ruborizara lindamente en señal de gratitud. _"Vamos a hacerlo Secchan. Una vez que lleguemos a casa vamos a empezar a entrenar como la pareja que somos y no creo que tu estúpida obstinación de no aceptar tus sentimientos pueda resistir por mucho tiempo. Y cuando por fin te des cuenta, podremos explorar nuestros sentimientos al cien por ciento."_

Konoka miró hacia la pista de baile, donde una vez más Negi y Asuna seguían bailando. _"Hasta entonces, yo quisiera tener otro primer beso contigo." _

"Esto es divertido ¿verdad Secchan?" Ella solo consiguió un murmullo inaudible por parte de Setsuna como respuesta. "Y toda la gente en la pista de baile parece estar teniendo un hermoso momento." Miró hacia los ojos de su protectora que parecía estar tratando de encontrar algún tipo de significado oculto detrás de la palabra de su Ojou-sama. "¿No crees que sería una buena idea unirnos?" La curandera esperaba que Setsuna la invitara a bailar.

"¿Quieres bailar Kono-chan? Porque si es así yo podría ir a pedirle a Negi-sensei que guardase el próximo baile para usted." La espadachín exclamó con desesperación y con un enrojecimiento en las mejillas. Konoka entrecerró los ojos y la boca. Evidentemente, la chica mitad demonio había recibido el mensaje oculto, pero decidió hacerse tonta y terca al respecto.

"_¿Así que no te estás dejando tan fácilmente Secchan?"_ Antes de que la espadachín se dispusiera a buscar a Negi, la castaña tomó la muñeca de Setsuna con su mano izquierda, puso la copa en la mesa con la derecha y la arrastró hacia la pista de baile.

"¡K-kono-chan! ¿Q-qué vamos a…?"

"Cálmate Secchan. Solo vamos a pasar un buen rato." La maga dijo en medio de broma y algunas no tanto.

Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de su tutor y con una fuerza sorprendente, Konoka logró sacarla hacia la pista de baile. La castaña la puso en una posición adecuada para bailar, ya que una noche antes había estado viendo programas de baile.

"Ok Secchan, ya que tu eres la que estas usando pantalones esta noche, me pondré a cargo de dirigir esta danza." La curandera dijo alegremente mientras hacía que Setsuna coloque una mano en la espalda baja de la castaña, al mismo tiempo que entrelazaban su mano derecha con la izquierda de la espadachín.

"Ehm… Está bien Kono-chan." Setsuna murmuró tratando de ocultar la alegría en su voz.

La música empezó a sonar y comenzaron a moverse. Al principio fue difícil. La chica mitad demonio tropezaba torpemente tratando de estar al mismo ritmo que la princesa, aunque sus nervios eran los culpables de que no sacara lo mejor de ella. Iba a ser una tarea difícil para Setsuna el tener que bailar normalmente en frente de tanta gente y al parecer sus nervios ya estaban empezando a causar estragos. Cada paso mal dado, hacia que perdiera más confianza en sí misma.

A punto de darse por vencida por la vergüenza que le causaba quedar mal ante su Ojou-sama, la espadachín cerró los ojos fuertemente y algo apareció en su interior.

Konoka estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa donde se mostraba realmente feliz, sin duda lo estaba y además se estaba divirtiendo. Al ver que su princesa estaba tan feliz con ella, Setsuna se las arregló para tomar una respiración profunda, se relajó y se dejó llevar como si fueran las únicas personas en el mundo.

Para la castaña esto era una experiencia totalmente diferente.

Porque de repente, los movimientos de la espadachín se combinaron perfectamente con la música y Konoka no pudo evitar ser arrastrada por la ahora guía de la chica de pelo azabache. Con un toque simple y sutil, Setsuna se movía elegantemente por todo el salón de baile y la maga simplemente no lo podía creer.

De un lindo y torpe baile a uno elegante y seguro en menos de un segundo. Era como un sueño. La chica de pelo castaño había imaginado que su primer baile no sería más que un experimento divertido. Algo que podía mejorar más adelante. Nunca hubiera imaginado que seria así de perfecto, pero algo la había dejado extraordinariamente sorprendida y que no la dejaba concentrarse en sí misma, era la forma en que Setsuna la estaba mirando.

Era una mirada tan intensa y tan concentrada que la joven maga estaba segura que sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar como una gelatina y que en poco tiempo perderían toda la fuerza para mantenerse en pie. Podía sentirse desvanecer ante aquella mirada así que tuvo que apartar sus ojos de esa visión tan penetrante que le enviaba su protectora. Observó hacia un lado y pudo ver a la chica que había invitado a bailar a Setsuna anteriormente mirándolas fijamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de envidia. Konoka se preguntó como rayos había podido desconfiar de la espadachín, miró hacia otro lado y se dio cuenta que sus compañeras de clase las observaban con fascinación, Haruna con una amplia sonrisa y dibujando alocadamente en su cuaderno, Makie sonriendo emocionada, Ako mirando con admiración a Setsuna y Asakura estaba muy ocupada tomándoles fotos. La castaña hizo una nota mental para pedirle una copia de las fotos a la pelirroja.

Como todo agujero negro que absorbe y devora todo a su paso, la firme mirada de la espadachín llamó nuevamente su atención para que pudieran seguir viviendo en su mágico mundo de fantasías. La música pasó a un ritmo mucho más suave y podía sentir que su cuerpo se estiraba hacia la chica medio demonio, lo cual permitió a Konoka colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su guardaespaldas, bailando suavemente.

"_Oh Secchan, yo soy la que se supone que te hago sentir tan nerviosa y con rodillas débiles…"_ La castaña pensó sumisamente como se acurrucó mucho más cerca de su pareja de baile, estaba casi segura de que los latidos de su corazón se oían en todo el salón de baile. Konoka suspiró. Si pudieran quedarse así para siempre seria… _"En realidad espero que este aun sea el principio Secchan, porque hay muchas cosas que quiero vivir contigo en el futuro." _Se atrevió a mirar nuevamente hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de Setsuna. Los ojos de la chica mitad demonio parecía que podía ver muy bien en lo más profundo de la joven maga incluyendo corazón y alma. Dentro de ellos había una promesa implícita de que nadie le haría daño mientras ella pudiera respirar.

Haciendo caso omiso de la necesidad de líquido para poder refrescar su garganta, Konoka inhaló profundamente el aroma de la chica con alas. Ella podía muy fácilmente volverse adicta a ese tipo de sensaciones.

Un pequeño empujón por debajo de la barbilla hizo que la cabeza de la joven maga se ladeara un poco al frente, sacándola de su cómoda posición. La espadachín había utilizado sus manos entrelazadas para formar una distancia entre sus cuerpos. Ojos confundidos de Konoka se reunieron con los de Setsuna, que mostraban un tipo de confianza absoluta que normalmente reservaba para la batalla, sus labios formaron una sonrisa delgada pero bien definida.

"Estas disfrutando de esto ¿no?" La joven maga quedó aturdida cuando su cuerpo indefenso siguió las órdenes silenciosas de Setsuna. Vagamente Konoka podía oír la música que poco a poco terminaba. Incluso la forma en que se movían lentamente y deliberadamente, parecía estar preparándose para el final.

De repente y casi sin advertencia Setsuna movió la mano hasta la parte superior Konoka, dio un paso adelante para mejorar el equilibrio e igual que la música se apagó.

Konoka tenía las mejillas del mismo color de una langosta y que pudo oír algunos murmullos que no se entendían en lo absoluto. Ella se sentía muy vulnerable en este momento estaba en una posición bastante comprometida y fácil de atacar y completamente a merced de una espadachín increíblemente poderoso. Al mismo tiempo se sentía completamente segura en los brazos de la chica que amaba y deseaba, la misma chica que había jurado proteger por el resto de sus vidas. Si bien estos sentimientos encontrados habían sido un aspecto interesante para analizar, la verdad es que ambas fueron eclipsados por un muy fuerte pensamiento resonaba en la mente de Konoka.

_"¡Dios, Secchan es tan sexy!"_

Poco después, la espadachín tiró a la maga en posición vertical una vez más. Naturalmente, era en ese momento que Konoka se hizo muy consciente de cómo su aliento se fue y ella empezó a respirar pesadamente, aun con la esperanza de disminuir a su corazón que latía con fuerza. Pero luego se puso peor.

Aún con una mirada de absoluta confianza y con las dos manos de Konoka en su propio pecho, Setsuna comenzó a inclinarse hacia sus labios. Más concretamente, estaba cerrando la distancia entre sus labios. Mientras que la joven princesa estaba con una especie de ansiedad y ganas de volver a besar aquellos labios tan suaves.

_"Secchan... bésame... otra vez... pronto..."_El pensamiento de la maga que se encendió de manera emocionada y delirantemente feliz. Vagamente podía ver la cara Setsuna que es cada vez más cerca de ella, los labios fruncidos y la cabeza inclinada para el mejor acceso posible. En cualquier momento que se pondrían en contacto y luego...

"¡Que bien bailas Sakurazaki-san! ¡Yo no sabía que eras tan buena!" Voz jubilosa de Haruna gritó con fuerza en los oídos de la espadachín, completamente atornillado sobre su estado de ánimo y el realineamiento de los pensamientos, la heredera Konoe volvió a la normalidad. No fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella y Setsuna eran el centro de atención de toda la gente en el salón de baile, que prontamente comenzaron a aplaudir. Al parecer, su vals había impresionado a los otros asistentes como para justificar ese nivel de reconocimiento. Naturalmente, sus amigos dieron un reconocimiento mucho más "ruidoso".

"Eso fue muy impresionante Setsuna-san". Negi felicitó con una sonrisa amistosa mientras se acercaba junto con Asuna.

La pelirroja envolvió su brazo sobre los hombros de Konoka. "¡Bien hecho Konoka! Setsuna-san se lució tanto que veo que estas muy nerviosa" Asuna exclamó alegremente guiñándole el ojo a su amiga.

"Me las arreglé para hacer un boceto con algunas variaciones interesantes de su pequeño número de baile. ¿Quieres echar un vistazo para ver si hay algo en particular que te guste?" Haruna preguntó con su voz muy sugerente.

"Una vez que regresemos a casa revelaré estas fotos muy editadas de las aventuras de verano Ala Alba, además les daré a su baile todo un artículo del periódico escolar para ustedes solas y me gustaría algún comentario al respecto." Asakura dijo amigablemente aunque más bien parecía un tipo de orden.

"Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte Sakurazaki-san. ¿Me puedes dar algunos consejos sobre cómo conseguir que la persona que me gusta baile conmigo?" Ako preguntó con una voz de admiración.

"Ehm... yo...bueno..." Setsuna murmuró insegura, no muy a gusto con todo el interés que sus compañeras de clase le demostraban, casi de inmediato se dio la media vuelta bruscamente. "¡Yo voy a buscar algo de tomar para Ojou-sama!" dijo en voz muy alta y salió corriendo, en dirección completamente equivocado si es que quería una bebida.

"Creo que se podía haber muerto de nervios." Chisame dijo sin ningún tipo de interés.

Estando de acuerdo en que Setsuna parecía un poco perturbada, la heredera Konoe se excusó de sus compañeros y siguió a su guardaespaldas.

Konoka vio cómo Setsuna estaba de pie delante de una fuente respirando con dificultad por unos momentos. Luego se sumergió la cabeza bruscamente en las claras aguas de la fuente, sin importarle lo más mínimo que varios de los invitados que se encontraban ahí, se la quedaron mirando perplejo s.

Tan repentinamente como había sumergido su cabeza en el agua Setsuna exclamó un grito de horror. "¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¡Casi beso a Ojou-sama! ¡Y sin su permiso, no se en que estaba pensando! ¡Una persona como yo no es digna de esas cosas!" Konoka vio lo preocupada que estaba su Secchan además que su tono de rubor había llegado a otro nivel de intensidad. La espadachín se limpió el hilo de sangre que comenzaba a salir de su nariz y suspiró abatida.

La heredera Konoe comprendió que su ministra había disfrutado de esa danza al igual o con la misma intensidad que ella. Konoka estaba tan feliz de haber descubierto una nueva faceta de la actitud tan seria y linda que tenía su guardaespaldas. Ahora quería descubrir cada faceta de Setsuna y así enriquecer su relación que estaba demasiado ansiosa por explorar, una vez que regresen a casa.

La chica medio demonio se dejó caer contra la pared, respirando pesadamente. Su repentina confianza y galanura se habían esfumado. Para su deleite Konoka detectó una sonrisa en la cara de su guerrera con alas antes de que ella murmurara. "Fue muy bonito." La forma en que lo dijo hizo que Konoka llegara a la conclusión de que había un montón de otras palabras, que describen con mayor precisión la sensación que Setsuna había tenido hacia la danza. Quizás otras, más exóticas... palabras.

Setsuna pareció recobrar sus sentidos y calmarse a sí misma, fue ahí cuando Konoka se apresuró a regresar a con sus amigos para que no se diera cuenta de que la estaba espiando. En el camino se cruzó directamente la mirada con los ojos de la chica rubia de nuevo. En un ataque de triunfo infantil se detuvo por un segundo y le sacó la lengua a la chica antes de apresurar mas su paso.

_"Descubrí una nueva faceta en Secchan, apareció un rival desconocido (una chica linda) y estuvo a punto de besarme con Secchan de nuevo. Yo diría que está perfectamente bien para haber sido el primer baile." _Konoka resumió todos los acontecimientos a sí misma y rápidamente se unió con sus amigos de nuevo para esperar que Setsuna volviera a donde siempre ha pertenecido y pertenecerá. A su lado.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahmm... tuve que improvisar un poco para el final ^^U en realidad planeo hacer una secuela o algo asi... no se que opinen ¿ustedes? me pueden decir por medio de un comentario :) ah! y por favor avisenme si tengo faltas ortográficas o errores de redacción -.- para poder mejorar xD bueno dejen un comentario! **

**PD. Espero que te haya gustado katia-chan :)**


End file.
